


No one Else

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Pining, Ren is a disaster theater kid, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: When Ren finds himself pining for his Charge Commander, his theater kid mode is activated. Cue No one Else from Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	No one Else

Ren Amamiya, the Phantom Thief himself. The absolute bisexual disaster, more specifically. 

Ren was the kind of person who fell very fast and very hard for people. Specifically, a certain blonde, vulgar boy named Ryuji Sakamoto. So, what did he do? Did he confess his feelings? Did he panic in his bedroom? No. He was a theater kid. And you know what theater kids do? They sing songs at the top of their lungs at 3 am. 

_ The moon… _

Ren thought back to the first moment he met the blonde. 

_ First time I heard your voice _

_ Moonlight burst into the room _

_ And I saw your eyes _

_ And I saw your smile _

_ And the world opened wide _

_ And the world was inside of me _

That smile. That goddamn contagious smile that was the literal definition of sunlight. Ren had always thought that moonlight was the most beautiful thing in the world, but when he saw that smile… it changed to the pure sunlight. 

_ And I catch my breath _

_ And I laugh and blush _

_ And I hear guitars _

_ You are so good for me _

He was a flirt by nature. He loved showering people in compliments. He loved to make them happy. But… Ryuji was dense as a rock. He would say things that would linger in the black haired man’s mind for hours at a time. And he never knew what he was doing. He just spoke and Ren overthought to the end. Those words echoed in his head. 

“There’s a place for you here too… right next to me.” 

_ I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you _

Ren grabbed a pillow and just yelled those words to the sky, as Morgana yelled at him to go to sleep. But… the song wasn’t over yet. 

_ Oh the moon _

_ Oh the snow in the moonlight _

_ And your childlike eyes _

_ And your distant smile _

_ I’ll never be this happy again _

_ You and I _

_ And no one else _

Ren focused on those eyes. Those eyes that held so much beauty in them. 

_ We’ve done this all before _

_ We were angels once _

_ Don’t you remember? _

_ Joy and life _

_ Inside our souls _

_ And nobody knows _

_ Just you and me _

_ It’s our secret _

Could they have been destined? No, impossible. It’s not as if he dreamed that soulmates existed. No siree, he says as he hides his Ao3 account… and collection of romance novels and fanfiction. 

_ This winter sky _

_ How can anyone sleep? _

_ There was never such a night before! _

_ I feel like putting my arms round my knees _

_ And squeezing tight as possible _

_ And flying away _

_ Like this… _

Ren felt a familiar sensation of wings. Arsené’s, to be precise. Almost as if they were his, and he could just fly through the night and sing this to the whole city. 

_ Oh the moon _

_ Oh the snow in the moonlight _

_ And your childlike eyes _

_ And your distant smile _

_ I’ll never be this happy again _

_ You and I _

_ You and I _

_ You and I _

_ And no one else _

Oh, how he wished that he could see that smile. How he wished he could see that brilliant smile that brought such a weightlessness to his spirit. 

_ Maybe he’ll come today _

_ Maybe he came already _

_ And he’s sitting in the drawing room _

_ And I simply forgot _

And as the song wound down, Ren felt his spirit declining as well. His heart simply couldn’t take it… but he couldn’t risk ruining their friendship. He’d rather die than risk his friendship with his right hand man. His Charge Commander. 

...So he’d just have to be satisfied with seeing that smile from a guarded distance.  _ That would be enough.  _


End file.
